


The Gentlemanly Thing

by Helluvahazbinlover1



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor POV, Alastor is OOC, Charlie is a ray of sunshine, F/M, I tagged the main cast but this is mostly about charlie/alastor, I've done my best, No Beta, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), This is an innocent fic for us softies haha, This is in Hell which is why it's still teens & up rating, This is my first written story EVER, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helluvahazbinlover1/pseuds/Helluvahazbinlover1
Summary: Alastor has just moved into the hotel, and he has some interesting thoughts about his new partner, and maybe more?*italics* are thoughts*Bold* is a memory convo"regular talking"plain italics are for sounds off screen
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Gentlemanly Thing

Alastor walked through the halls of the hotel looking around curiously. He found the various photos on the walls charming, and chuckled at all the apple decor. However he couldn't quite focus on his little tour of his new home.

_A laugh like tinkling bells sounds_

Alastor looked to the left and there was Charlie laughing at something Vaggie said. His ever-present smile softened just a tad as he looked at her from afar. He had officially moved into the hotel about a week ago, but had been too busy going over some of the paperwork about the hotel to take a proper look around. After all he was one of the bosses now, so he had to keep track of how things were doing business wise. Since he had some free time today, he thought he’d do that, but continuously found himself being distracted by Ms. Magne.

* _Charlie, rather*_ He thought to himself. She had insisted he call her Charlie instead of Ms. Magne. * **We’re partners now Al, call me Charlie!** * had been her exact words. She was such a doll! Almost always smiling or laughing at something going on around the hotel, or just trying to keep every sinner as happy as she could. He truly couldn’t believe how such a soul as hers ended up being born into hell!

Upon finding out that Charlie and Vaggie were just friends and no longer lovers, he’d been feeling strange things. He saw Charlie as a friend, but there was more there. He continued his walk of the halls trying to understand where his thoughts and feelings were going. The point of coming to the hotel was to be entertained, and though Angel was still the only client, Alastor was not disappointed in the slightest. Watching everyone interacting was so incredibly amusing! But Charlie was the most interesting of all.

The little darling never gives up, and does her best to keep the hotel afloat. She no longer had to worry about money at least with him helping out, * _being a Lord of hell has some advantages*_ he thinks to himself. Honestly, seeing her so happy and bubbly was more than worth the price of the hotel. Though he isn’t sure why he thinks that.

She’s just so Radiant! Kind, gentle, and giving to a fault! Completely his opposite in fact! So WHY?! Why was he so attracted to her? Why did he want her to always smile at him? Why did he want to be hers, as much as he saw her as HIS? * _I imagine mother would have loved a girl like Charlie in the family aha!*_ he thought.

“Hey Al! Is something up?” Charlie asked with a concerned smile.

“Oh no, not at all! Why do you ask my dear?” Alastor responded with a slight blush that couldn’t quite be noticed unless you were looking for it. His radio static fluctuating a bit more than usual.

“You looked like you were pretty deep in your head there. Anything you want to talk about?” Charlie looked up at him with her big doe eyes, (which just wasn’t fair!), still looking a bit concerned.

Touched at her concern, and wondering if this could be a chance to explore his feelings, he decided to do the gentlemanly thing!

“Actually yes darling! I was wondering if I could invite you to dinner? I know a few marvelous places that you might enjoy.” Alastor said all this in his usual enthusiastic way, all moving arms and hands to express himself, tossing his head, and with his radio audience applauding him in the background, cheering him on.

Charlie blushed scarlet and looked a bit flustered, “Like a date?” she asked hopefully yet shyly.

Alastor’s static got a bit loud for a moment, making them both wince, before he considered her question for a moment. “Yes, I believe this would be a date my dear, if you wish?” His blush was more noticeable this time, and his audiences “oooooo’s” were a little dramatic in his opinion.

Charlie still blushing but now looking excited said, “YES! I’d love to go to dinner!”

“Splendid my dear! Then I will pick you up from your room say at 7pm, 3 days from now?” Alastor asked just as jovially, while his audience applauded again since Charlie had said yes.

“Yes that’ll be fine! I’ve got to go check on Niffty, but I’ll talk to you later, ok?” Charlie said still gushing from the idea of a real date.

“Of course of course! Wouldn’t want to keep you from doing your duties. I’d be glad to talk to you again later, my sweet.” Alastor said kindly and warmly, his audience awing now.

Charlie’s blush deepened, and her smile widened as she continued down the hall leaving Alastor to his thoughts again.

Well, _*that went well! And I’m sure that the evening will be incredible*_ His heart was still racing a bit and he’d never felt so lively in decades.

At least he had confirmation on one thing, he was definitely NEVER going to be bored at the hotel with Charlie!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody! So that's a wrap for my very first fanfic EVER! I hope you all enjoyed it. This was kind of tough to write and I know Al is very ooc, but that was the intention with soft Alastor.  
> Anyways, feel free to comment! Please no flames, if you have a critique feel free to provide feedback but no need to be nasty, k? We're all here to have fun, so no need to be mean.  
> See you pals next time!


End file.
